


Unexpected

by Ashcat252



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Threesome, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sam is a slut, Sam is eighteen, Semi Forced Exhibitionism and Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: A hunt goes wrong and John is forced to watch his sons make love, something they’d been doing already, right under his nose.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Unexpected

When John woke up that morning, he hadn’t expected to be dealing with.. this. He’d dealt with witches before, okay? He knew what the hell he was doing.

But this witch.. she knew what she was doing, too. She was older than she looked, probably a century old. John was, admittedly, out of his element with this. Which was why he found himself against a pole, wrists tied together on the other side of it. In an abandoned building, of course.

His boys were on their knees in front of the witch, her spell keeping them from moving. John felt helpless as he watched her hand cradle Sam’s face.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch him!” Dean hissed before John could even say anything. Dean had a fire in his eyes, something John had seen before in the past. Dean was always protective of his little brother, it was the way John raised him after all.

The witch just smirked, nonplussed by Dean’s outburst. She turned to look at John, her deep brown eyes turning a shade of purple. Sam’s eyes rolled back as her hand rested against his forehead.

“What are you doing to him?!” John screamed. He wrestled against his restraints, but it was no use. The rope was enchanted. They were trapped and he could only blame himself.

“Sammy-“ Dean had tried to call out, but cut himself off once Sam finally looked at him. “..Sam..” His voice was tight as the youngest Winchester was finally able to move. His hand landed right on Dean’s thigh. The eighteen year old’s cheeks were flushed red, pupils blown as he slowly trailed his hand upwards.

Dean’s eyes flashed from Sam’s to John’s, and the older man couldn’t exactly explain the emotion in them. “Sam, get a hold of yourself. This.. this is a spell. She’s got, What, Sam-“ Dean‘s words cut off with a gasp as his brother gripped at his clothed cock.

“You’re fucking sick!” John yelled out to the witch, who merely laughed in response. “Stop, Sam. Now!” John ordered but to no avail. Sam seemed miles away, lost in the feeling of his brother’s jean clad cock in his hand.

“He can’t hear you, Johnny.” She pointed out uselessly. She neared Dean then, who was still begging, pretty weakly by that point, for Sam to get a hold of himself. He’d barely noticed when she came by, too distracted by Sam’s hands. He didn’t have enough time to react to her touch finding his temple, and just as Sam, his eyes rolled back. And when they returned to their natural place, they were lust blown and hooded.

“Oh, no, not-Damnit! Come on, boys, you can fight this! Stop-oh god-“ John’s voice caught in his throat as his sons started to kiss deeply, their hands working together to get their clothes off.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? The way lovers come together so naturally.” She commented from beside John. He sneered at her, which only made her grin more.

“This is the opposite of natural, you bitch. You’re manipulating them!” John pulled at the rope around his wrists in one last attempt at escape. Of course it didn’t work.

Her laugh, though pretty, felt like daggers to his ears. “You really think this is the first time? You must be blind.. because I saw what was in Samuel’s head, Winchester. He and his brother.. well.” She trailed off, motioning towards the scene unfolding in front of him.

They were naked already, clothes in a heap beside them. Dean had Sam in his lap, kissing him hotly as his hands gripped at his little brother’s ass.

John turned away, taking in a deep breath. He couldn’t watch anymore. He refused to believe what the bitch was saying. It was ridiculous. Not only that, he would have noticed right away if something like that was going on.

“No, Winchester, you need to see this.” Without touching him, she used her magic to force his head to face them, his boys. Sam was leaning against Dean, his head in the crook of the older man’s shoulder. Dean had.. _oh god_.. Dean had his spit slick fingers inside his little brother’s ass. Two of them.

And Sam, he was.. he was moaning, his voice small and sweet. He was begging for it, begging for Dean’s cock to split him open and John wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because what he was seeing was wrong, unnatural, and was most likely going to scar his boys for life.

And above all, he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes because he could also feel the heat of arousal pooling in his gut. He could feel himself chubbing up behind his jeans and it was just so wrong.

“Daddy’s watching, Sammy.” Dean said out of nowhere, his voice gruff with lust. Sam moaned weakly, hips pushing back against- _oh_ \- three fingers. John’s eyes widened at the sound of the words, his cock at full mast because of it.

“You gonna let daddy see you like this, all stretched out and begging for your brother’s cock?” Dean kept going, but still made no effort to look up at John. Which was probably a good thing. John didn’t know if he could handle their eye contact right then.

“Heh.. what an interesting development.” The witch bitch murmured to herself.

“By the way, my name is Evanora. Not Witch Bitch. Thought you big bad hunters would have figured that out already.”

John chuckled weakly with a shake of his head. “Naw, we know your name. We just don’t give a damn about a washed up old hag like yourself.”

She was in his view in seconds, covering up the sight of his sons. Her brown eyes flickered a deep shade of purple, her full lips pulled up in a feral grin.

“Those are big words coming from a man who’s getting hard looking at his own kids.”

His lips turned into a flat line, his face hot with embarrassment. There was no use hiding it. His cock was hard and straining against his jeans, and no matter how depraved it all was, what she was saying was true.

“Not that I can blame you. They really are beautiful, aren’t they? You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that.” Evanora whispered against John’s ear, the sound sending shivers down the hunter’s spine and down to his length.

“The older one and his pretty plump lips? His bright green eyes? Oh, and the younger one.. such a puppy dog look those hazel, right? The sweet tilt to his voice?”

John wanted nothing more than to shut her up. He didn’t want to hear that, didn’t want to hear how true it was. Thankfully, or not, her tormenting words were cut off by a loud grunt from Sam.

She got out of his line of sight and right there in front of him, Sam was sitting straight on Dean’s thick cock, stretching his spit slick hole.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Sammy.. always so tight..” and damnit, he _looked_ tight. John couldn’t help but imagine how warm Sam would be, how he’d feel around his own-

 ** _Stop_**.

John forced his eyes closed and sucked in a deep breath. What was left of his sanity was screaming at him to get a grip. These were his _children_. And they were.. they had been..doing this for awhile, apparently.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist as the boy bounced, his head in the crook of his little brother’s neck. Sam was babbling about how good it was, how big Dean was, and then he turned his head slightly, just so he could look at his father. John’s breath caught in his throat at just how beautiful Sam looked right then, with his long hair sticking to his face and sweat prickling his shoulders and back-

“ _Daddy_.” Sam gasped for John, and Dean groaned, finally looking over his brother’s shoulder to look at the older Winchester.

“Sammy is so tight, dad. So warm. Wish you-wish you could feel it, too.” And with that, he pushed Sam onto his back, his long legs over Dean’s shoulders, and fucked into him at an almost too rough pace. Sam’s red tipped cock leaked onto his own tummy as his moans reached a higher pitch. 

John’s head slumped back. He was unable to look away. The worst part was that he wasn’t under any spell. He could look away if he wanted. He wasn’t even sure if the witch was still there. John couldn’t even bring himself to care.

He licked his lips as Dean gripped at the back of Sam’s thighs and pushed them down to his chest. From that angle, John was once again able to see Dean’s thick cock disappear and then reappear from Sam’s ass. Dean’s amulet hung low between them.

“Gonna come, Sammy baby. Want me to fill you up?” Dean ground out, his eyes just on Sam. The youngest Winchester nodded, his grip tight on Dean’s shoulders.

“Please, De. Want it.” Sam gasped, and Dean rammed all the way in as he came, filling Sam’s ass to the brim. And then Sam was right there with him, his back arching as he came, untouched, just from the feeling of Dean spilling his load inside of him.

John watched as they rode out their orgasms with slow, lazy kisses. Dean cradled his brother’s red cheeks, whispering out his love for Sam, and the younger brother was doing the same. For awhile, they just held each other.

John could see how much they loved each other then. It filled his chest with joy despite everything, his own erection long forgotten.

That was until his boys finally sat up and made their way over to him. “Boys-“ John tried, but the words caught in his throat when they both fell to their knees in front of him.

They each had a hand on his thighs, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Can we, Daddy?” Sam asked sweetly. Dean toyed with John’s belt, looking up at him through long lashes.

“Please, dad.” Dean blushed deeply as he begged, like he wasn’t used to being in that position. Somehow John could tell he still liked it though, and he wasn’t sure if that was real or because of the witch’s spell.

That thought alone sobered him enough to make him shake his head. “You don’t really want me, boys. The spell-“

“She’s been gone for awhile now. It’s just us. No more spell.” Dean pointed out as he reached around to remove the rope around his father’s wrists.

John rubbed at the bruises around his wrists and took in a deep breath. His cock was still rock hard and straining behind his jeans, and it was starting to hurt with how much he needed to come. And Sam and Dean, they were offering to help, without the coercion of the witch’s spell.

John didn’t know what to do. It should be easy just to say no. To just tell them to get dressed so they could leave and forget that this ever happened.

But as he opened his eyes and was brought back to the sight of his boys on their knees for him, he knew there was no way he’d be able to deny them this.

John brought his hands down to their heads, ran his fingers through their hair as he nodded. Without a moment of hesitation, Dean worked the belt through the loops and dropped it to the floor. Then Sam was unbuttoning John’s jeans, and then unzipping them. His boys both worked together to pull it down, until it and his boxers were at his ankles.

“Daddy-“ Sam gasped, followed by Dean’s gruff, “Fuck, dad.” John couldn’t help but feel bashful as they held his heavy cock in their hands.

Sam went in first, licking up the shaft greedily. John bit his lip, his grip already tight in Sam’s hair. Dean was shy with his movements, his tongue gently lapping at the leaking head. That was just as hot to John, his fingers carding through Dean’s light brown hair.

Sam’s tongue traced back to the tip, right along side Dean. The both traced the head until their tongues met, both slick with spit and pre and the sight almost made John come on the spot.

And if that wasn’t enough, Sam actually took him into his mouth, _all the way._ John could feel Sam’s throat spasm around his cock as he tried his best not to gag and he couldn’t hold back the groan that spilled from his lips. Dean smirked up at him.

“Sammy’s really good at this, dad.” Dean murmured as he stood up. It was somehow different having him in his face. More intimate somehow.

“Warm little mouth,” Dean whispered hotly into John’s ear just as Sam pulled back just to hollow his cheeks as he bobbed his head. “Go ahead and pull his hair. He likes that.” And then Dean was kissing his father’s neck, his hands trailing up John’s shirt.

“Shit, boys. That’s.. _fuck_.” John cursed, his voice gruff as he tugged at Sam’s hair just as Dean suggested. Sammy moaned around the length and looked up at John with wet, lust blown eyes.

“Daddy..” Dean murmured shyly, the sound of it made John’s hips sputter slightly. “Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, his fingers brushing gently against John’s hard nipple.

John used his free hand to take Dean by the nape of his neck. He looked his oldest over, at his freckles cheeks, flushed with heat. He was so beautiful.

Without a word, John pressed his lips against Dean’s plump ones. The hand that was up shirt moved to John’s bearded cheek as the kiss deepened.

Sam pulled off his cock then, but still used his hands to jack John off. “You two look so good.” He said through a happy sigh. John ran his fingers through his hair, the motion tender as his tongue met Dean’s.

Dean moaned hotly into John’s mouth just as Sam took him back in. John so was so close. He could feel it pool in his abdomen, the heat of it threatening to boil over. He couldn’t find the words to express this. He hadn’t felt that good in so long.

His grip tightened on both his boys as he came, right down Sammy’s throat. Dean kissed him through it as Sam swallowed every drop.

Soon enough, he was done. His head fell back against the pole as he tried his best to catch his breath. Sam made his way to his feet, and he towered over both Dean and John by three good inches.

He made sure to swoop down to kiss John, not even bothering to ask like Dean had. John could taste himself on Sam’s tongue and that alone caused his soft length to twitch pathetically.

Sam had pulled away then, a satisfied smirk on his face. Dean smiled up at him and ruffled a hand through his baby brother’s hair. Sam leaned into the touch, his hazel eyes soft. Dean pulled him down and kissed him gingerly.

“You boys really do love each other.” John breathed out after he shakily pulled up his pants. His kids were still just as naked as the day they were born, not a care in the world.

Dean intertwined his fingers with Sam’s. “Well.. yeah. We have for awhile now.” He looked up at Sam then, his smile warm. The younger Winchester returned the gesture, and then reached out to take John’s hand in his.

“And we love you, too, dad.” Sam said, his voice so sweet that it made John’s chest feel nothing but warmth.

John tightened his grip but his eyes fell the floor. “Are you two sure...?” John asked. He couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve their love. Not after all he’d done as a person and as their father.

They both leaned in and kissed John on the cheek. “We love you. We want you.” They whispered in unison. It made John feel happy, happier than he’d felt in a long time.After awhile, the boys finally got dressed and they all left together.

When John had woken up that morning, he hadn’t expected to deal what he’d been presented with. Somehow, though, it seemed to work exactly in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I can’t control my dirty mind sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
